Rose & Star
by Glaclya B
Summary: this is a story I wrote, mainly just using Middle-Earth +Lothlorien
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: Okay, this is my first attempt at putting a story up on this site, so please forgive me if it totally sucks. This is a story I wrote out sheer boredom when I started, but now I have taken a liking to it and I think I'll continue. LoTR stuff comes in a little later in the story. Any character that isn't Tolkien is mine.  
  
~*Rose & Star*~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Close to dusk, an Elven rider dressed in gray galloped down the road. She rode tall and proud on her horse. Her waist-long red hair was flowing behind her and her purple eyes flashing. She was clad in gray, with a trailing cloak billowing out behind. The cloak was fastened on her right shoulder with a ruby brooch. On her back there was a quiver full of gray- feathered arrows and a long bow of hornbeam. At her side hung a sword of silver encrusted with rubies; this sword shone red when Orcs were near. She also had a long knife tucked in one of her knee-high leather boots. The appaloosa horse she rode was named Caelan.  
  
It quickly became darker and the full moon rose from behind a hill. She muttered to herself about getting a late start. She didn't stop until she reached a familiar sight: a small stream at the side of the road with a forest near the edge of it; there she decided to rest for the night. She unsheathed her sword and looked at it. It was still silvery, with no light at the edges so she decided it was safe to rest there. She dismounted and looked around for a place to keep her horse, Caelan.  
  
She quickly found a tree with a few low branches that was close to the clearing. She tied the reins to a branch of the tree, and then she set about the task of finding firewood, which was easy enough. She was still muttering under her breath about getting a late start as she kindled a small fire and prepared to eat her dinner.  
  
Then she saw a dust-cloud on the road. Someone was riding towards her. She quickly put out the fire but it was too late. Whoever it was had seen the fire and was making for the place where it had been. She quickly went into the shadows of the forest to wait and see who it was. She heard Caelan whinnying in protest of being abandoned, and she suddenly remembered that she had left the horse in plain sight, she cursed under her breath.  
  
The rider began to draw closer to where she was. She noted that the darkly dressed rider looked more like an Elf than a Man did, but his movements and riding style suggested otherwise. His movements weren't clumsy like those of mortals, but he rode bent instead of straight like an Elf. He was tall and appeared to be very strong. At the moment he was stooping over the ground where she had been and was muttering to himself. He saw the hoof prints from her horse and heard Caelan's frightened calls. He quickly found Caelan tied to the branch; the horse started and let out loud neighs as he came near. He whispered soft words to her and stroked her neck. Caelan calmed down enough to let him reach out and touch the silver- studded bridle with wonder, noticing that there was no bit on it. He also noticed that there was no saddle. He wondered what person would ride without a bit or saddle. He tied his own chestnut brown stallion near Caelan and went to examine the remains of the smoldering fire.  
  
She could not stand to see her beautiful horse next to this stranger's beast. Quietly she moved to the place where her horse was, but the stranger's horse smelt her and let out a cry, quickly alerting its master someone or something was near. She quickly and quietly climbed up a tall pine tree and got out of sight. She could still see the man and the horses. She watched the man come to where the horses were and look around in the trees. What he saw didn't help him, for Elves were light on their feet leaving little marks and the ground was covered with hoof prints from the horses. He went back and started a small fire where her fire had previously been. He sat with his back to the horses and smoked a pipe. She had to do everything she could to suppress a cough when she caught whiff of the pipe's smoke. She sat in the tree and ate a little food from her pack. The man soon appeared to go to sleep with his face towards the horses.  
  
She waited an hour up in the tree just to be sure he was asleep. He didn't move at all so she quietly climbed down the tree. She went downwind of the horses. She sang a gentle song in Elvish that made the stranger's horse's senses dim and alerted her horse that she was there. Caelan's ears perked up and she turned her nose to her master. She then went to her horse's side and gently stroked the horse as she spoke to her in Elvish, "Quiet, we will leave the stranger behind and be on our way. I hope he did not harm you; if he did he will pay dearly if I see him again in his lifetime. We are already late, we must leave now."  
  
As she spoke to her horse, it let out a neigh of happiness. The stranger's horse quickly came to its senses with start and cried out. Over Caelan's back, she saw the stranger jump up with a drawn sword in his hand. She realized that the man had not been asleep; he had been watching the horses for the return of the mysterious rider. Quickly she drew her own sword and stepped out from behind her horse with a stern look on her face, prepared for a battle that she felt sure she would lose.  
  
  
  
(Sorry this is so short, I have to write more on it) 


	2. chapter 2

Author's note: Sorry this is so short, but so far my whole story is short (only 26 pages typed) and I am thinking about rewriting a part of it because I totally screwed it up. Oh well, please review and tell me if you like it.  
  
Rose and Star  
  
Chapter two  
  
The stranger, who had been expecting a male fighter, dropped his sword in shock and stared in awe. In the moonlight he saw a beautiful maiden cloaked in gray with flaming eyes and streaming red hair, in her hand there was a shining sword. She looked at the man, he was cloaked in deep green, he was tall and strongly built, had deep gray eyes and long blonde hair. In his eyes, she saw a look of shock and wonder. Seeing his dropped sword, she sprang forward as he quickly bent down to pick it up. She set her foot on his sword so he could not lift it, and she put the tip of her sword under the man's chin. She lifted his face up to look at her own. He had one knee bent and one on the ground. She motioned for him to stand, which he did. He was at least three inches taller than she was. He looked her in the eyes.  
  
In his eyes, she now saw a look of wonder and fear. She then said in Elvish "Who are you? What are you doing here?" The man stared at her with a look of slight confusion on his face. She understood that he did not speak Elvish and slowly in the common tongue she said, "Who are you, and what are you doing here?"  
  
He had a thoughtful look on his face, as if he was debating what to tell or not tell this dangerous maiden. She grew impatient and said, "If you do not tell me, I will kill you." At this, the man slowly said "I am called Darmir by the people of Gondor, and my purpose for being here is my own, but. " Then he hesitated and looked away from her face.  
  
She then asked " 'But' what?" Darmir looked back at her face and into her eyes. There he saw a fierce light, but he also saw a small amount of fear there, for she feared that this man might be very strong and overpower her. Then he replied in a whispering voice "Lady, I wish to ask of you only your name, though you need not give it, for I would understand why."  
  
She stared in disbelief at Darmir. All Men she had encountered had been rude and full of hate, yet he was polite, almost elvish in manner. She lowered her sword to her side and said, "I am Róisín Birch-Leaf, messenger of Galadriel and Captain of the Guardians of the boarders of Lórien," his face lit up at the mention of Galadriel and Lórien. She looked at him suspiciously and asked, "But what is your purpose for asking so?"  
  
Darmir meekly replied, "I fear you are going to kill me, Lady Birch-Leaf, and I only wished to know the name of the last, and most beautiful thing I have ever lain my eyes upon."  
  
At this, Róisín dropped her sword and stared at him. She looked him in the eyes. She saw that now his eyes were filled with a softness that reminded her of something, but she could not quite place it. Then it came to her, it reminded her of the look of love, and she did not like it. She shuddered and Darmir thought she had shivered from the cold, for a light wind had just blown.  
  
He took off his cloak, and wrapped it around her. Then he said in a soft voice "Here, take this and come sit by the fire with me if you are cold. I will not harm you, for you have shown me great kindness by sparing my life. I am very grateful for this and for your gracing me with your presence."  
  
He then started to lead her to the fire before she could resist. She willingly went towards the fire, but asked "Are you not cold? I will be fine without your cloak." Darmir just looked at her, slowly shook his head, and smiled. He sat her down near the fire and put more wood on it.  
  
He then said "Are you hungry? If so, I have some provisions that I am willing to share with you." Róisín stared into the fire and said, "I only wish for a drink of water, I have not had any in a few days. I have food of my own in my pack and I have already eaten my dinner, but I thank you for your kindness." Then she lifted her face skyward. She looked around at the stars, then her eyes fell upon the moon and she became transfixed by it. Her eyes became unfocused and she became unaware of her surroundings, not noticing that Darmir had left the fireside. 


	3. Explanations Question

This isn't a chapter, just as a warning. I am going to delete this later (if the reviewers who asked these questions would kindly tell me when they have read this, I'll delete it and move on with my story).  
  
  
  
Oh how do you pronounce Róisín?  
  
(Ra-zen)  
  
Why is she so fascinated by the moon?  
  
Hmm.that is a good question, well here is the answer:  
  
When she was still a child, she used to love looking at the sky. She would sneak off and watch the sunset and the moonrise. She used to look at the stars and watch the clouds make shapes over them.  
  
In my story, she suddenly remembers the time when she used to always have the time to look at the sky and daydream about things.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Now my question to you is: What is a 'Mary-Sue'? I honestly have no idea what that means, I am new here so please help me.  
  
And I apologize if my story falls into that category, but I had no intention of doing so if it does. This is the first story I have written (over a page long) and I simply meant to describe (in detail) how my character looks.  
  
Sorry about that Dragon, but I updated my story that day so chapter 2 probably wasn't there when you read chapter 1. :-) 


End file.
